girl_meets_world_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
Series overview Girl Meets World has been announced on September 2013. The pilot episode aired on June 20, 2014, and the season finale aired on May 8, 2015. Girl Meets World has been renewed for a second season on January 17, 2015. First season two episode aired on June 5, 2015, and the season finale aired on May 6, 2016. Third season has been announced on February 2, 2016. First season three episode aired on October 7, 2016, and the season finale aired on September 21, 2017. Season 4 has been announced on July 30, 2017. The first season four episode aired on December 7, 2017 as an one-hour special. Season four finale aired on November 29, 2018. Trivia *Every season finale is an one-hour special. *The season with most episodes is the first one, with 43 episodes. *The delay with the Season 3 airing was due by the first movie shooting, lasted like two months. It premiered on August 12, 2016. *Every episode starts with Girl Meets... and the principal plot of the episode. *First episode has the same title of the show. *Riley and Maya appear in every episode. *Cory and Topanga are absent for seven episodes each, Lucas for eight episodes and Auggie is absent for ten episodes. *The most watched episode is Season 4 premiere. Then the second most watched episode is the first special of Season 3, called Girl Meets Moving On. *No episode has viewers less than 3.0. *Maya and Riley meet their own boyfriend in Season 2. *A lot of famous star took part in some episodes each. *Every season has two or more special. Movies After being announced on January 12, 2015, and after the shooting from February 9, 2016 to May 15, in the same year, first movie aired on July 29, 2016. It's collocated between second season and third season. Another movie has been announced on February 7, 2018. Shooting started on March 21, 2018 and finished on June 17. It aired on December 20, in the same year. Trivia *Every movie starts with "Girl Meets..." and then the principal plot of the movie. *The most watched Girl Meets World movie is the second one with 6.4 million viewers. *The first movie aired three months after season 2, the second one a month after season 4. *Riley, Maya, Cory, Topanga, Lucas and Auggie appear in every movie. *Some famous singers appear in each movie. *The longer movie is the second one with 91 minutes (first is shorter just for 4 minutes) Season 1 (2014-15) Season 2 (2015-16) Season 2 will consist in 34 episodes. The season two premiere aired on June 5, 2015. The season two finale aired on May 6, 2016. Season 3 (2016-17) Season 3 will consist in 40 episodes. Season three premiere aired on October 7, 2016. Season three finale aired on September 21, 2017. The first six episodes aired every friday, then the other episodes aired every thursday. Season 4 (2017-18) Season 4 premiered on December 7, 2017 with one-hour special called Girl Meets Promise. The season finale aired on November 29, 2017. This season consist in 39 episodes.